islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 9
The ninth series will be airing in 2021 which is after "The Adventure Begins" and "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure". It contains sixteen episodes. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Daisy *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *'Arry and Bert *Captain *Stanley *Henrietta *Whiff *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Den *Dart *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Norman *Paxton *Logan *Glynn *Sam *Felicia *Hoothoot *Skiff *Ryan *Jerome and Judy *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Alicia Botti *Mr. Bubbles *A Dockyard Workman *The Duchess of Boxford *The Duke of Boxford *Lady Hatt *Bertie *Annie and Clarabel *Scarlett *Beasley *Joshua *Warren *Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Episodes #Sweet Dreams - Thomas and Daisy were in the sheds talking about herself arriving on the railway during their sweet dreams. #Saved from Scrap - After a few years ago, Thomas needs to make Glynn really useful again. #Pilgrim Light, Mail Carrier - Pilgrim Light still had to help Percy deliver the mail. #Sam and the Great Bell - A new engine, Sam is called to Sodor for the preparations and a new railway exhibit is opening soon and a new bell is needed for the building. #Hide and Seek - Thomas and Three Small Railway engines played hide and seek. Rex and Mike hides and Bert seeks. #Slow Rapid Transits - A new sleek metroliner arrives on Sodor to help with the railway work except for the three rapid transits, Sven, Cydonia, Chloe, and Zoe, which they run out of fuel. Thomas has to take them to the Sodor Electricworks. #Hoothoot's Special Delivery - A new 10-wheeler locomotive, Frank Fargo arrives to help Hoothoot to deliver some precious cargo to the ship before it was too late. #Chloe And Zoe's Big Quarrel - Chloe and Zoe mixes up the loads of slate and logs. #No Flammable Items Allowed In The Waste Dump - Whiff warns the engines that he should not let flammable items in the waste dump. By mistake, every engine brought in flammable items in the waste dump instead of Edward's scrap yard. After biffing and bashing, one old oil canister spilled oil spilled inside the freight car that made the other flammable items catch fire. Smokey, Snorkel, Snozzel, Sploosh, Flynn, and Belle came to the rescue. #Dale Has The Sniffles - In the cold weather, Dale has the bad case of the sniffles! #Bad Day At Mountain Peaks - Three new engines, Lizzie, Jess, and Olaf arrived on the Skarloey Railway to meet up with the small railway and narrow gauge engines. Morton was having a hard time trying to get the mountaineers to the cabins, but Jess was the only engine to help. #Mark And Corey - A new diesel arrives on the island and Mark shows him around the island. #Hamburgers VS Steak - Sir Topham Hatt decides who can be the barbecue champion who can taste the hamburgers and steak whilst the barbecue grill's gas canisters catch fire. #Samsam and the Secret Of Moose Mountain - Samson and Sam can't wait to go hiking on Sodor Mountain Peaks for the adventures of ZutZut, the famous comic-book hero. Ryan is fighting all the way to the trail. #Danger by the Double - The Sodor Rescue Squad member has hired a new medical van, a new medical helicopter, a new fire boat, and a new fire quad bike arrives on Sodor to get their training. #Search and Rescue Center Lock Out - An accident-prone Sodor Search and Rescue Center workman causes havoc for setting a fire in Flynn's shed. Smokey, Snorkel, and Snozzle came to the rescue. Featured Charcters Included *Frank Fargo - A black 10-Wheeler Pennsylvania Railway Overhaul Locomotive who lives in Pennsylvania. *Easy and Peasy - Two electric shunters working at the Sodor Electricworks *Clem - A crane who assists Easy and Peasy. *Olaf - A cog railway steam engine who is friends with Gator. *Corey - A blue cargo diesel who pulls freight like Mark. *Lizzie - A red narrow gauge French tank engine who was far from France. *Jess - A sand-blue geared tank engine who was fearless. *Keesha - A white massive high speed electric train who loves going on stride. *Ness - A fire boat who was new to the Sodor Fire Department. *Chip - A medical van who was new to the Sodor Medical Response *Amber - A medical helicopter who was new to the Sodor Medical Response *Hoover - A red fire quad bike who was part of the Sodor Fire Department. Featured Cast *Chris Pratt as The Narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James and Sam *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Diesel, and Kevin *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily and Rosie *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, Dowager Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, Glynn, and Bert *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, and Judy *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *David Menkin as Porter, Jack, and Stanley *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Olivia Colman as Marion *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Clive Mantle as Gator *Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg, Jerome, and Mike *Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad, Donald, and Douglas *Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex *Robert Wilfort as Samson *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Nathan Clarke as Alfie *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon *Keith David as Sargent *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, Cydonia, Peasy, and Rivie *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Michelle *Matt Damon as Miller *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Hoothoot, and Class 1o1 *Tom Kenny as Austin, Sheriff, and Chensie *David Tennant as Sploosh *Maurice LaMarche as Jeffrey *Jean Louisa Kelly as Keesha *Roz Ryan as Amber *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Daniel Tay as Jess and Chip *Paige Moss as Sunny *Warwick Davis as Beasley *Whoopi Goldberg as Safari *Joanne Vannicola as Felicia *Mandy Moore as Clem *Alan Tudyk as Pilgrim Light *Andrew Kishino as Hoover *Jason Michas as Ness *Brian Stepanek as Corey, Easy, and Peasy *Rodger Bumpass as Logan *Paris Van Dyke as Lizzie Trivia *This is the first season for using the same fire rescue theme from the 2008 version of it from Fireman Sam. Category:Television Series